


First Steps

by katzengefluster



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes that led to Schuldig's recruitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Sometimes people complain about nails on a chalkboard. He used to understand how grating that could be on the ears; lately there have been other sounds that have taken over.

The click of a lighter - the sharp intake of breath as she plunges the needle into her arm; his groan as he sinks back into the mattress - the clink of the empty bottle as it hits the floor.

Worse still are the words – jumbled thoughts, none of which make any sense. His parents are too fucked up for coherent thought. That should make him happy.

Something has gone wrong.

* * *

He looks at his hands, then looks back at the floor. He doesn't understand what has happened.

It's quiet, though, which is nice. Blissful, even. It hasn't been this quiet in a long time. Those two maddening voices are gone, forever lost to the world. He doesn't know how it happened, he doesn't remember. But he doesn't care. For the first time in his life the only thing he can hear is himself, and it's been so long that he's actually forgotten what his own voice sounds like.

And that's when he realizes that something is very wrong.

* * *

They found him next to the bodies of his parents. The scene was just as messy as the vision had predicted, blood splattered all over him and pooled on the floor. He hadn't said a word – there was only that haunted look in his eyes, the shock rendering him mute.

He didn't resist when they took him away. His recruitment was one of the easiest in the school's history.

He didn't speak. Not even his name, not even a hastily yelled “Fuck you”. He was an empty shell.

But they would rebuild him. They would teach him control.


End file.
